Alchemist (Larry-Boy)
The Alchemist (real name Edward "Cubby" Wiggins) is one of Larry-Boy's enemies and Bumblyburg's Rogue Gallery. He has a mother named Mother Pearl. They both are one-shot characters in the third episode of Larry Boy: The Cartoon Adventures, "Leggo My Eggo." Background As a ambiguous youth, Edward Wiggins was a whiz in all types of chemistry, earning perfect marks on all his assignments and winning all the major scienest fairs. His talents were soon discovered by a group of scientists at SpourtCorp, who put him into work and Edward loved his work so much that he wouldn't trade all the beakers in the world. But that soon changed a rival company stole his secret formulas, and this enraged Edward so much that he vowed never to be used by corporate chemists. Now he goes by the name Alchemist, plans to take from others, and only thinks of himself. And of course, both and he and his mother decided to take over Bumblyburg. For his masterplan (which of course is Mother Pearl's), Alchemist place some Ultra Sucrose Enhancement Catalyzer in the cotton candy machine at Brian's Carnival so that can lure Larry-Boy and spray him with a special chemical he made. Personality According to Tom Bancroft, while he is smart on scheming plans, his mother is the real mastermind behind it. The Alchemist doesn't like being called "Cubby" by his mother. Because of it, this often pushes his buttons that he's the head of the team. Physical Apperance The Alchemist is a carrot with a long nose and big eyebrows. He wears a green gown and hat, with a dark green cape and vest, and a dark green belt with an "A". He also wears glasses and has robotic arms. As stated in the bio, the Alchemist is a master of chemistry, and thinks very he's smart (although his mother is the true mastermind.) He wears a trick flower which contains his own dastardly chemical. Trivia * His name comes from someone who does alchemy, a another way of doing chemistry. * In Bumblyburg Map, it mentions he can make excellent coffee. * It is weird that his mother is Mother Pearl because both characters are based on different vegetables (Alchemist is a carrot, while Mother Pearl is an onion). * He is the first character to have artificial limbs. ** It's never stated how he gained his robotic arms. Though it is possible he built them himself as an baby. Gallery No.png Screen.png LeggoMyEgo192.png LeggoMyEgo177.png LeggoMyEgo189.png LeggoMyEgo73.png LeggoMyEgo63.png Image.png Escape.png Eea.png Eggo.png 20001.png Cub.png 332.png Leggo259.png Leggo260.png Leggo261.png Leggo262.png Leggo263.png LeggoMyEgo346.png AlchemistPromo.png Video LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures "Leggo My Ego" (2002) Category:Characters with hidden real names Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Green haired characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Big Idea characters Category:Larry Boy: The Cartoon Adventures characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:2000s characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:One-time characters Category:Those arrested Category:Egotists Category:Sadists Category:Character of the week Category:American characters Category:North American characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Dictators Category:Comedy characters Category:European characters Category:English characters Category:Criminals Category:Dutch characters Category:Germanic characters Category:PNG characters Category:Video game characters Category:Infobox pages